Wednesday 10th September 2008
by elmo-doodle
Summary: The media has got the humans worried about the possible end of the world on Wednesday. After a phone call from Jackie, Rose asks the Doctor whether or not it is true...
1. Phone Call

**elmo-doodle: **This story was just screaming to be written. All this fuss about what's going to happen tomorrow had me wondering, "Hmm... what would that Doctor say when he heard of this situation?" and then this piece of writing followed. There will be a second part to this story tomorrow, if we're all still here ; Although I do believe that there would have been a bigger deal made if the world was going to end. My friend's theory is this: "I have come to the conclusion that the world will not end on Wednesday- instead, genders will be swapped." I couldn't stop laughing when she said that.  
Stay tuned!

* * *

**Wednesday 10****th**** September 2008**

_Somewhere in Time and Space…_

"Mum- mum! I know, just calm down, okay?" Rose Tyler sighed as her mother's frantic babble continued to echo out of her mobile phone. She pushed open the door to the console room where the Doctor was lying under the console breaking something.

"I had no idea, mum," Rose continued, walking over to the console and giving it a few sharp knocks. There was a bump from underneath and some cursing. "No, really. I don't think you should be worried- he woulda said something if that was true."

The Doctor pushed himself out from underneath the console and gave Rose a playful glare, rubbing a rather red area on his forehead. Rose waved him over and gave him a look that said 'help me!'.

"Look, he's right here, mum," Rose said as the Doctor stood beside her. "Do you want me to ask him?" More high-pitched noise. "Okay, just hold on a minute." Rose set her phone down on the console and turned to face the Doctor.

"Your mother is now calling for my advice?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I think she's starting to like me."

"Don't get your hopes up," Rose poked him in the side and smiled. "There's something on the news about scientists and Switzerland, and she's a bit freaked out."

"Go on," the Doctor said, frowning. Scientists and Switzerland? That didn't ring any bells. It sounded like some sort of book…

"Anyway," Rose continued, "there's rumour going round that they're turning on this big machine and when they do, a black hole will be created and the Earth will be pulled inside out and sucked in." Rose watched as the Doctor's face became straight. "They say that tomorrow's the 'end of the world'."

The Doctor managed to keep it together for about three seconds before he burst out laughing.

"What date is tomorrow?" he asked, chuckling.

"Mum says tomorrow will be the 10th September 2008," Rose said, and the Doctor resumed his laughing fit. Rose raised her eyebrows at him. "Doctor, what's so funny?"

"I had completely forgotten about that!" he said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "The human race can be so funny at times…"

"Doctor, is the Earth going to explode tomorrow?" Rose asked- she still had a panicky mother to reassure.

"Rose, how many times have you seen Earth in the future?" the Doctor asked. He watched as realisation slowly dawned on her face. Her lips formed the shape of an 'o'. "I think you can be assured that the Earth will not end tomorrow."

"But you said that some things are fixed and some are in flux," Rose countered, silently proud of her point. "What if this is one of those decisions that is in flux, and it can just randomly change at any minute? Sure, I've seen the Earth billions of years in to the future, but what if this machine does something wrong, and the Earth implodes or something?"

The Doctor listened to Rose and just smiled fondly at her. Her words didn't make much sense, but he understood what she was trying to say.

"Well," he said, moving around to console to look something up on the computer, "tell Jackie that this is one thing that I'm not sure about. As you pointed out, tomorrow could be in flux and anything could happen." He winked at her. "It'll keep her on her toes for a while."

"More like on the edge of a panic attack," Rose sighed, but picked up her mobile anyway. "She is gonna kill you when we next visit."

The Doctor just grinned at her.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
**


	2. After

**elmo-doodle: **We survived! And as promised, here is the last part of the story :D We didn't get sucked in to a black hole, and no-one's gender's were swapped- although, my friend who suggested that theory did text me early in the morning saying, "I feel quite manly today! But then I straightened my hair." Heh. We had a year photo today, which I thought was really strange because we were getting a photo taken of what could possibly have been our last day on Earth lol. But still, all is well! Here is the second part- with some fluff thrown in at the end!

* * *

**Part Two**

"Whoa," Rose said as she walked in through the TARDIS doors.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed, following behind her. "I completely expected the Large Hadron Collider to work, I heard about that hundreds of years ago, but _that_…"

"I know," Rose continued, sitting on the 'Captain's chair'. "Who would expect that all the scientists there were aliens?"

"That part was certainly left out of the database," the Doctor moved around to the computer and started inputting this new information. "I've never heard of Expremivons being so far out in the galaxy. Usually they just stick within their own comfy system, but you do get the occasional one going further. Oh, you should call your mother now," he added, picking up the mobile from the console and throwing it to Rose. "Let her know that the world is in safe hands."

"Right," Rose muttered, turning her phone on, "tell mum that there's a bunch of aliens at the French-Swiss boarder playing about with a big machine and trying to recreate conditions after the Big Bang. Yeah, that'll reassure her."

The Doctor grinned back at her. "The Expremivons are very advanced in their scientific methods," he told her.

"So why did they come to Earth? Why couldn't they do this at their own planet?" Rose asked.

"Because their planet doesn't always have the resources," he explained, turning around and leaning on the console. "There's hardly any space on Exprematoria that isn't occupied with scientific equipment or machines, and space is one of the things you need for the Hadron Collider. The other factor is materials: Earth has plenty of metal right now. The Expremivons would use a sort of metal substitute for their work, but it wouldn't be strong enough for the Hadron Collider to be built with. So what do you do?" He grinned at Rose. "You go to the planet that has plenty of resources. Even though humans are worried about running out of petrol and gas, they still have more than most planets do. So a couple of Expremivons take a shuttle to Earth, blend in with the locals by using a perception filter, and begin working on the biggest project in science."

"And you're absolutely sure that the world won't end?" Rose asked, dialling her mum's number. "The Earth won't be swallowed by a black hole?"

"This is a fixed point in time," the Doctor told her, turning back to the computer. "You said earlier that someone could make a random decision that could change the future of the Earth- that can't happen with this bit of history. Future generations will study this experiment for years to come. Tell Jackie not to worry. It's perfectly safe."

"I've heard that before," Rose said before pressing 'send'.

--

The Doctor was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea in front of him. He was thinking about humans, and their tendency to believe anything the media told them. It made him smile. The news could report that a new illness was spreading around on the other side of the country, and suddenly you think you've got the symptoms. Silly humans, he thought. They don't realise how much potential they have. They think the world's going to end the day after tomorrow, or they think global warming or the sun expanding will kill them (well, actually that last one did happen, but the humans were far away when that was taking place). They had no idea that they would be living until the very end of the universe. They were probably the most stubborn but determined species of them all.

The Doctor's favourite human walked through the doors at that moment, grumbling slightly as she pocketed her phone.

"How did Jackie take it?" he asked, raising his cup to his lips.

Rose sighed. "She's calmed down now, but I didn't tell her that the scientists were actually aliens. That would have been too much for her to handle." Rose laid her arms on the table and rested her head on them.

The Doctor smiled and reached over to ruffle her hair slightly, causing her to scowl at him. "Did you believe her when she said the Earth was going to end?"

Rose lifted her head to rest on her hands instead. "No," she said, after a moment of thinking. "I know I was asking about it being possible that something could change, but I always sorta knew that the Earth wouldn't be doomed. There was going to have to be some big experiments for the technology that I've seen in the future to be created, and there's always a risk with those projects. The media just gets a hold of the smallest possibility of danger, and they blow it in to a nation-wide panic."

The Doctor grinned at Rose. He knew she was smarter than most humans gave her credit for. She may not have her A-Levels, but she had an understanding that went way beyond her years, and he couldn't ask for a better companion.

Rose smiled back at him and got out of her chair. She headed towards the corridor but stopped and turned back. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"If you were told that the Time Vortex was going to implode, and you only had 24hours to live, what would you do?"

"Oo, that's a good question."

"Thanks."

"You want to know my answer?"

"Yup."

"Well," he said and he stood before Rose, his body very close to hers. He smiled slightly as a light blush rose to her cheeks. "I would do this."

Suddenly his lips were on hers in a passionate but gentle kiss. Rose was too shocked to move until he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she responded by placing her arms around his neck. The Doctor sighed against her lips and pulled away, looking in to her sparkling eyes.

"Um," Rose stuttered, feeling her cheeks heat up, "you don't need to wait for the universe ending to do that..."

The Doctor smiled and captured her lips once more. "Fantastic," he murmured.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
**


End file.
